Chain Letter
by Keirajoy
Summary: In just a few moments, Haruhi realized never to underestimate the power of a simple chain letter. ONE-SHOT


**CHAIN LETTER**

* * *

><p>Summary: In just a few moments, Haruhi realized never to underestimate the power of a simple chain letter. [ONE-SHOT]<p>

Pairing: Hunny X Haruhi

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.

* * *

><p>The Third Music room was unusually filled with customers that Thursday afternoon and every host was trying their best to keep up. Kyoya-senpai even hinted that they might break another record. Haruhi had planned to go home early that day but on the looks of things, that possibility is highly improbable. They barely had time to take a break from hosting duties. They moved around the room fast, pausing from one table to another but not once had they got out of character and lost their smiles for their customers. Though on the point of view of an onlooker, the interactions might seem too short but the customers hadn't mind, for however short it may be, their favorite hosts make them feel very special.<p>

And so, the day dragged on that same pace until finally the last customer leaves the room satisfied. The final tap of Kyoya's fingers on his laptop filled the sudden silence and soon the collective sighs of relief followed.

"Finally, we're done!" Tamaki said in relief, stretching his back.

"Man, today sure was busy!" Hikaru exclaimed, collapsing on the nearby sofa as he did so.

"You can say that again." Kaoru agreed, sitting beside his twin.

"I'm tired~" Hunny said tiredly, his head placed over his entwined arms over the table.

"Ah." Mori nodded.

Haruhi stopped with a tray of used teacups in hand and said, "Hey, we still have some cleaning up to do. Get up."

"We don't wanna~" the twins said pouting. "We're tired already."

Haruhi's eyes glinted a bit. "I can see that. But we can't just leave everything as it is. Get up and help me clean. All of you." She said a bit more forcefully, giving emphasis to the last three words.

The hosts turned to look at her curiously. Haruhi, they discovered, also has a demanding side that resurfaces every time she starts to feel impatient to get something done fast. She can be one demon lady sometimes. The twins stood in front of the defiant brunette, their arms about each other's shoulders. "You seem a bit pushy today, Haruhi." Hikaru remarked.

"Since when did you learn to give us orders?" Kaoru asked. They both knew they're treading on dangerous ground but who cares? It's not every day they see Haruhi's angry face, which made her kinda cute in their opinion.

"I'm tired and I want go home." She said bluntly, her eyes daring them to protest. "If you don't want to help me then fine, I'll just do my share and leave the rest to you all." And with that said, she turned away and walked towards the kitchen.

Hunny got up from his chair. "Wait for me, Haru-chan!" he said as he bounded happily towards her. Haruhi paused and together they went away, hand in hand.

"Wait, my daughter! Otou-san will help you, too!" Tamaki said as he followed after them.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh well." They said then together they went towards the closet to get the vacuum cleaners. Mori was already getting the remaining tableware in the room. Kyoya, on the other hand, continued typing on his laptop, an amused smile playing on his lips for a moment.

After a while, Haruhi finished washing all the teacups and was drying her hands with a hand towel provided in the room when she noticed Hunny-senpai crouched in the corner like Tamaki does. But there's no air of gloom about him though. Curious, she silently approached and hovered above him. "Hunny-senpai, what are you reading?" she asked, noticing the green piece of paper in his hands.

Her question seemed to have startled the loli shota. He quickly got up and hid the paper behind his back, a guilty shade of crimson on his cheeks. "It-it's nothing, Haru-chan." He said quickly.

Haruhi looked at him worriedly, mistaking his blush for a fever or something. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Hunny nodded his head vigorously. "Yes!" he answered.

Haruhi looked at him doubtfully. 'Well, if you're sure." She backed away. 'I'm going now. See you tomorrow, Hunny-senpai."

Hunny beamed at her. "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Haru-chan!"

She donned on her periwinkle blazer on and picked up her bag atop the table. With one final glance, she waved at Hunny-senpai. He, too, waved at her and said, "Kiotsukette!"

"Haruhi, let's go home together!" Hunny heard the twins say to her.

"No! Otou-san won't allow it!" Tamaki protested. Their noises drone out Haruhi's reply until the final click of the door was heard and a shroud of silence filled the clubroom. Hunny-senpai sighed in relief and looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand thoughtfully.

"Mitsukuni." Mori popped his head into the kitchen. "It's time to go."

"I'm coming~!" he said cheerfully then he slid the paper inside his pocket and quickly got out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The host club business was going in a normal pace for once. Haruhi went from table to table with the ordered tray of treats in her hand, expertly moving about like an experienced waiter. Her fans watched her from afar, admiring her grace and anxiously waiting for her to join them in their table. As the last of the treats was served, the twins called out her name. She wanted to ignore them because she knew they will send her on an errand again but their incessant calling got on her nerves until she marched towards their table with an irritated look on her face. "What?" she asked impatiently.<p>

"Haruhi, we want some instant coffee over here!" Hikaru said, with his hand raised.

"Could you get some for us?" Kaoru said.

"Why don't you get it yourselves?" she asked.

"C'mon." The twins tugged at both her sleeves. "You're on your way back to the kitchen, right?"

"Preparing two cups is no big deal." Kaoru reasoned.

Haruhi give them a sharp look but the twins only grinned at her. No matter what she says, the twins will always find a way to get what they want. She sighed. "All right. I'll be back in a minute." She said resignedly. The twins cheered. "Yay~!"

When she came to the kitchen, she saw Hunny again at the same corner but this time he's laughing to himself. "Hunny-senpai." She called.

He hastily faced her. "Nani?"

Haruhi saw him hid whatever he was reading into his pocket. But she did saw a glimpse of green. _"Could it be…?"_ she wondered, remembering the paper he held yesterday, too.

"What were you reading?" she asked suspiciously.

Hunny smiled. "It's a secret." he said, with a finger against his lips. Before she could ask any more, he skipped out of the kitchen. She sighed. _"A secret, huh?"_

After a while, when she came out of the kitchen, she saw Hunny with the customers. They were squealing excitedly for some reason.

"How romantic~" Haruhi heard a girl say as she made her way towards the twin's table.

"It must be fate!" another girl said.

"You really think so?" Hunny looked at them excitedly.

"Hai! Hai!" the girls agreed.

"Waai~ I'm glad you all understand me!" he smiled sweetly, holding Usa-chan in his arms.

"Ah! Kawaii~" the girls squealed.

"What are they talking about?" Haruhi asked the twins as she poured the coffee they ordered earlier.

"We don't know." The twins shrugged.

"I saw Hunny-senpai show them a piece of paper, Haruhi-kun." Tsubaki, one of the twin's customers, answered.

"Piece of paper?" Haruhi and the twins asked in unison.

"Heh~" The twins looked at each other and grinned. In no time, they were behind Hunny's customer and snatched the said paper from her. "Eh?"

"You don't mind if we borrow it right?" Hikaru said, his face close to the girl.

"H-Hai!" the girl answered, blushing.

The twins read it eagerly and later, they burst out laughing. They appeared on each side of Hunny-senpai, who was by that time, eating cake.

"Hunny-senpai. You don't actually believe this crap right?" Hikaru said, wiping the tears of laughter in his eyes.

"This is just a joke or a prank!" Kaoru added. Despite that, Hunny simply grinned and continued eating cake.

"What is this fuss all about?" Tamaki asked, heading towards them with Kyoya beside him. Hikaru handed the paper in question to Kyoya and let them judge the content for themselves.

"Interesting." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"What is that for exactly?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya confusedly, pointing at the paper in his hand.

Kyoya ignored his question. "Here you go, Hunny-senpai." He said, handing the paper back to his senpai.

"Tell me what you know, Kyoya. Oi!" Tamaki pestered Kyoya as they went back to hosting duties.

Mori stood beside Hunny. "Would you like to read it too?" asked Hunny. Mori simply nodded then he leaned over to see what it's about. "Ah." was all he said.

"No matter what the others think, I still believe in it." He said positively, then he folded the paper neatly.

Haruhi was miffed. She saw everything from her side. Hunny said it was a secret but he let the others read it. She sipped her tea wordlessly.

When she looked up, she found Hunny was gazing at her. She turned her head away. It's not like her to sulk but it can't be helped. It hurts her for she's the only one left out.

Once the host club duty was done and everybody has gone home, Haruhi took her time washing the tea cups so she could stay behind and ask Hunny about the commotion earlier in private. After her task is done, she emerged from the kitchen and found Hunny sitting in one of the elegant sofas near the glass window with Usa-chan on his lap.

Haruhi stood in front of him. "Why am I the only one not allowed to read it?" she asked directly.

Hunny looked up at her. "Because you might get angry, Haru-chan." he answered.

"Eh? Angry?" her brows knitted in concern. "Is it something about me?"

"Well~ not really." He avoided her gaze.

His evasiveness is somehow getting on her nerves. It's enough to get her angry as it is. She took a deep breath. "Let me see it." She demanded.

Hunny fidgeted in his seat. "You promise you won't get angry?" He asked softly, his eyes looking at her warily.

"I promise."

Hunny motioned her to sit beside him. After she was seated, Hunny handed her the green piece of paper she was curious about since yesterday. Haruhi unfolded the paper carefully and read the message aloud.

* * *

><p>NOW YOU'VE STARTED READING THIS. DON'T STOP. FOLLOW THE STEPS ACCORDINGLY FOR A MIRACLE TO HAPPEN.<br>1. SAY YOUR NAME 10 TIMES  
>2. SAY YOUR MOM'S NAME 5 TIMES<br>3. SAY YOUR LOVE ONE'S NAME 3 TIMES  
>4. THEN LET 10 PEOPLE READ THIS LETTER. QUICK!<p>

IF YOU DO THIS, TOMORROW YOU'LL HAVE A CHANCE TO KISS THE ONE YOU LOVE BEFORE THE DAY IS OVER. THIS IS NOT A JOKE. IF YOU IGNORE THIS, THEN YOU WILL HAVE VERY BAD LUCK IN LOVE. THIS IS SO FREAKY BECAUSE IT ACTUALLY WORKS!

* * *

><p>"Hunny senpai, the twins are right. This is just a-" Haruhi turned her head to look at him but instead her lips crashed against his lips. Her eyes widened in shock. She wanted to back away but his hand behind her head kept her in place. A strange feeling of excitement rushed through her body, as she felt his lips move gently, making her tremble. Instinctively, her eyes closed and her hands found its place in front of his chest. When the kiss ended, she looked at him with dazed eyes. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest.<p>

"You were saying, Haru-chan?" he asked in a slightly breathy voice- not the sweet childish tone he uses during club duties.

She blushed. "Ah. I… forgot." She said breathlessly.

Hunny smiled. "This chain letter sure is effective, neh?" he placed his hand over hers, the one holding the letter and was over his own heart. "I did get my kiss." He whispered huskily.

Haruhi blushed even more as she finally realized their position and hastily backed away, flustered.

Hunny giggled at her reaction then he stood up. "See you later, Haru-chan." He said in his usual tone, skipping away merrily.

When he was out of the room, she read the chain letter again. _"You'll have a chance to kiss the one you love before the day is over…"_

Haruhi looked out the window and saw the sunset with its beautiful orange rays illuminating the club room. She smiled. "The chain letter is indeed effective." She said, clutching the paper against her heart. She touched her lips thoughtfully as the words in the letter sank in her brain clearly.

Her face burned with embarrassment and delight at the memory. "What a unique way to confess… Mitsukuni." She whispered.

Unknown to her, Hunny was actually watching her secretly- just like a ninja. He smiled as he heard her say his first name, "You are mine now, Haruhi." He whispered, liking the way her name seemed to roll easily off his tongue.

Haruhi thought she heard a voice, so she hastily looked around her but Hunny was already out of sight. "It's just my imagination." She shrugged.

"I wonder what to cook for dinner tonight." She folded the letter neatly and hid it in her pockets and left the Club room in high spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Some people find chain messages annoying but when I saw the chain message I mentioned above, I felt like using it for a fluffy story. I chose Hunny and Haruhi because I was obsessed with them at that time. LOL. And of course, I changed the chain message a bit to suit my story until the end. Fufufu~

By the way, this one-shot is done to test whether I still have what it takes to write a story. It's been a long time since I started thinking of romantic scenes~ =P

So how was it my dear readers? C'mon leave a review for me? Even a short one will be nice. Thank you very much!


End file.
